247
by Preppy Princess 5103
Summary: A week in the life of Harm & Mac
1. Monday

****

Title: 24/7: Monday

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

AN2: Anyone who has ever been to Charlotte, NC knows that 'Sport's Page' is the most awesome place. It's like the 'gathering place' of the west side. Everyone in there knows everyone. It's awesome. And the food. Sigh Anyhoo…

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part One

Monday

"Damnit." Mac muttered as she crawled out of bed. Not seeing Jingo lying on the floor, she nearly tripped over him. So far, this was not looking up to be one of her better mornings. She stooped down and ran a hand affectionately through his fur. "Sorry boy." Standing back up, she headed towards the shower; ready to begin another 'fun-filled' week at JAG.

Harm groaned as his alarm went off. He pulled a pillow out from under him and covered up his head. "Too early." he muttered. The alarm continued to buzz for a minute or two, before he finally reached over to turn it off. He got up, and headed to the shower. He stepped out of his boxers, turned the water on, and stepped under the warm spray when he noticed his shampoo bottle was empty. He groaned loudly. He had meant to pick some up at the store on the way home last night, but his fight with Mac had him so distracted, he completely forgot. "This is going to be a wonderful day." He said. With a sigh, he picked up a nearby bottle and began to lather his hair with rose scented shampoo, the only thing left of Renee in the apartment.

***

****

JAG HQ

Mac entered the bullpen and headed straight for her office. She saw Sturgis start to head after her and slammed her door before he could enter. His eyes widened and he sighed. 'Guess I'm talking to Harm.' He said to himself. Sturgis started to head towards his office when he saw Harm enter. He walked back to Harm's office as quickly as possible. 

"Not now Sturgis." Harm said, and slammed his door as well. 

Mac heard the slam and looked up. Looking in Harm's office, their eyes met momentarily, before she scowled and turned back to her work.

Harriet walked over to him and smiled. "I warned you not to interfere with their relationship."

His eyes widened, and he looked at her, a look of shock, and slight admiration on his face. "Excuse me? I didn't interfere."

She rolled her blue eyes and smiled. "Please. You don't think setting Harm up with that Caroline chick, right in front of Mac is interfering?"

"Harriet, they're not moving along by themselves. I heard that the best way harm shows emotion is when he's jealous. I thought maybe Mac would too."

She shook her head. "Way off there, buddy. When Mac gets jealous, she withdraws. She's not going to move towards Harm. She's been rejected by him once. She wants him to make the advances. Therefore, you should have set Mac up, not Harm."

He looked at her, more then a little confused. "When did he reject her?"

"When they were in Australia." She tells him. They began to walk over to his office. Sturgis opens the door for Harriet, shutting it behind him. 

"What happened?"

"They were on the ferry. According to Mac, Harm made some asinine comment about how on New Years Eve, they spelt 'Eternity' out on the bridge in lights. She asked him if that's how long they were going to wait, and he said he couldn't let go, and that he was only like this with her."

Sturgis rolled her eyes. "He's such an idiot."

Harriet smiled. "When it comes to Mac, I agree. That was the trip where Brumby proposed. Once Harm realized he had an actual chance of losing her, he was much more open with his feelings."

He nodded. "Ok. Caroline was a bad idea." He smiled. "Any idea who we could fix Mac up with?"

She lit up. She flashed him her killer smile and nodded. "Oh yeah."

***

'Irrational, jealous, childish…' He mentally went through the list of adjectives he was currently using to describe Mac. He couldn't believe she blew up the way she did. 

__

"Damnit Mac, what's it matter to you?"

"It doesn't. I just can't believe you. Aren't you tired of blonde bimbos yet?"

"Brunettes play to many games. You're being a bitch, Mac, and I'm sick of it. In fact, I'm so sick of it, I'm going to go THANK Sturgis for setting me up with Caroline."

"You do that." She picked up her tonic water and threw it at him, and then stormed out of the bar.

He shook his head. Last night was definitely not one of their finer moments. He regretted losing his temper and calling her a bitch, and he definitely regretted her throwing her drink at him. He glanced over in her office and frowned. She was laughing and smiling with Harriet over something. 'I guess she wasn't as upset about Caroline as I thought she was.'

***

Mac smiled and continued to laugh. She wasn't in the mood, but Harriet was trying so hard to make her feel better.

"Ma'am, what are you doing tonight?" She asked suddenly.

Shaking her head, "Nothing. Why, what's up?"

Harriet smiled. "Have dinner with me tonight. Bud is spending some time with my cousin Jake tonight, so I thought maybe we could do something."

To her pleasure, Mac nodded. "I'd love too. How about we meet at-"

"No." Harriet said sharply. "Uh, I mean, can you pick me up? My car has been acting funny these past couple of days."

Mac gave her a look, the look that meant she knew something was more then likely up, but she agreed anyways. "Ok. I'll pick you up about 7:00."

"Great." Harriet said with a smile. "I'll see you tonight."

She nodded and smiled as Harriet left her office. 'Take that, Harmon Rabb. No way in hell am I going to sit home crying over you.' If the prick wanted Caroline, he could have her. 'Maybe I'll send her a sympathy card.' She thought, another smile coming to her face.

***

Harriet smiled as she entered Sturgis' office. "Its set. Mac is picking me up at 7:00. I'll find someway to get Bud and Jake to join us at dinner. You make sure that you and Harm are at 'Sports Page' at 7:45."

He laughed. "Consider it done." He looked at her and said, "This better work, Harriet. If something isn't done soon, one of them will probably kill the other. And Harm is my best friend. I'd really miss him if he were dead."

She laughed. "See you tonight." She said, before leaving his office.

***

****

7:00

Mac walked up to Harriet & Bud's apartment and knocked lightly on the door. Her friend opened it and they both smiled. "Hey, you ready?"

Harriet shook her head. "Just a few more minutes. Come on in." Harriet held the door open wider for Mac and shut it once she was inside. Mac looked over at the couch and her eyes widened. Jake, if that's who he was, was very good looking. Harriet noticed her reaction and smiled. "Mac, this is my cousin Jake. Jake, this is Sarah MacKenzie."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Mac nodded. He had a great smile. "Nice to meet you too."

Bud looked over at Harriet, then at Jake. Turning back to Harriet he frowned and stood up, going to talk to her. "Sweetie, this is not a good idea."

She scowled. "It's a perfect idea. Sturgis and I have it all planned out."

"You shouldn't interfere." He whispered.

"If Harm would stop being an ass, we wouldn't have to. Its ok. Jake is in on the plan. No one is going to get hurt. So are you going to help me, or are you sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Bud rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'll help." 

She leaned in and kissed him. "Go ask Mac if the two of us want to join you and Jake for dinner at 'Sport's Page.'"

He groaned and did as she asked. Walking back to the living room, he mentally yelled at himself for agreeing to this. "Mac, how about you & Harriet join Jake and I at 'Sport's Page' tonight?"

Harriet walked back in at that moment and shrugged. "Its ok with me."

Mac smiled. "Sure. What the hell."

***

****

Sport's Page

7:45

"Sturgis, I just want to go home."

Sturgis smiled at the hostess. "Two please. Non-smoking." They followed her to their table. "Harm, I just want to apologize for setting you up with Caroline. I didn't know it would piss you and Mac off that much."

"Can we not mention her na-" His sentence died on his lips as he saw her. Her, Harriet, bud, and some strange guy. Some guy sitting very close to *his Mac*. 

"Oh Lord." Sturgis said. He tried his best to seem aggravated and hoped he wasn't smiling. "We should probably go say hello." he practically pulled his friend over to the small groups table. "Harriet, Bud, what a surprise to see you here. Hey Mac."

Harriet smiled. "Good evening Sirs." Her and Sturgis shared a look. "Commander Rabb, Commander Turner, this is my cousin Jake. Jake, this is Commander Harmon Rabb and Commander Sturgis Turner."

Sturgis extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Sturgis." Them men shook hands, and Jake then extended his to Harm.

"Nice to meet you, Harm."

Harm kept his arms folded against his chest. "You can call me Commander Rabb." He scowled at the man, then at Mac. "Mac, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Actually, *Commander*, I was in the middle of something."

"It won't take long." He growled.

"Damnit Harm." She pushed her chair out from under the table and followed it him outside.

Jake looked at the table full of naval officers. "I guess you made him jealous."

***

"What the hell is that!" Harm practically exploded. "Trying to make me jealous. Are you going to accept a ring from him too? Wear it on your right hand for 10 months, Ina pitiful display to get my attention?"

Mac halfway expected him to start laughing, because she was sure smoke coming out of her ears would be a laughable sight. "Why in hell would I want to make you jealous. It's perfectly clear that nothing is EVER going to happen with us, and I am SO sick of living like a nun. Even though it's none of your damn buisiness, Harriet and I had plans, but Bud & Jake asked if we wanted to join them. I thought it would be fun, spending some time with my best friends."

"So I'm not your best friend anymore?"

She scowled. "Right now, Singer is ranking higher then you. If you can go on a date, I can have dinner with friends, and a very nice man. My personal life is none of your concern." She stopped to breathe, and once calm, looked at him. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back inside. And for all I care, you can go to hell." She walked back inside, leaving him standing in the parking lot, fuming. And more then a little hurt. His 'date' with Caroline was a set up. This obviously wasn't. She had no clue he was going to show up.

Looks like you've lost her again, Rabb." He said to himself. He sighed, and walked back inside. Sturgis quickly got up from the table and walked over to him. 

"Are you ok?"

Harm shook his head. "No. I'm not. I'm gonna split. Go someplace and be very alone, and very drunk. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Sturgis nodded. "Bye." And walked back over to the table. He took the seat Bud had pulled up and smiled at them. "My dinner guest decided to split. Ok if I join you guys?" Everyone nodded except Mac. He looked at her, and leaned in to whisper something to her. "Mac, you ok?"

She forced a smile. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Lets order. I'm starved."

End 'Monday'

What'd ya think!!! Wanna know what happens in the office on Tuesday? 


	2. Tuesday

****

Title: 24/7: Tuesday

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

AN2: Anyone who has ever been to Charlotte, NC knows that 'Sport's Page' is the most awesome place. It's like the 'gathering place' of the west side. Everyone in there knows everyone. It's awesome. And the food. Sigh Anyhoo…

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part Two

Tuesday

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Harm exclaimed as he stepped in the shower. He had forgotten to buy shampoo again. Fighting with Mac was making his hair smell like a girl. He massaged his scalp gently, not wanting to aggravate his head anymore. He had a killer hangover and all in all it was not a good morning.

Mac stepped out of the shower, dried off and into her thick pink robe. She sat down in front of her vanity, and begins to apply her make up. She took very special care with her appearance this morning. Harmon Rabb Jr. could go to hell. She didn't care about him. But she still wanted to look good. She painted her lips the deep burgundy she always used, and added a touch of gloss. She lined her eyes carefully, and applied lengthening mascara to her already long lashes. Finishing her makeup, she discarded her robe and smoothed 'Love Spell' lotion from Victoria's Secret all over her body. She knew the scent drove him wild. Harm was going to suffer.

***

****

JAG HQ

Mac forced a smile as she entered the bullpen. She walked over to Sturgis and Harriet. She grabbed both of their arms and pulled them into her office. "I know what you two are up to."

Sturgis and Harriet exchanged confused looks. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Her blue eyes got as wide as physically possible.

"Don't look at me like that." Mac warned. "I'm not an idiot. I know a set up when I see one and last night was a set up. The only reason I am not furious is because Harm is a complete ass and he deserves a lot worse then that."

Sturgis smiled. "He was jealous though."

Mac rolled her eyes. "The man gets jealous over any and everything. I swear to God, he got jealous when a 50 year old doctor smiled at me He's a jerk. Big, selfish, loser jerk. And I'm through wasting my time on him, and you two are wasting your time on us."

Harriet nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Sturgis said. 

"Thank you." Mac grinned and sat down behind her desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to work to do."

Her two friends smiled and left her office. The door shut behind them, and almost immediately opened again. 

"We need to talk." Harm said.

She looked up, the smile disappearing from her face. "We have nothing to talk about."

"How dare you get mad at me for going out with Caroline, when you are going out with Harriet's cousin."

Harm, not that it's any of your business, I'm not dating Harriet's cousin. Harriet and I were going to go do something, and Bud and Jake asked us to join them. And I don't know why in the hell I'm explaining this to you."

"Are you going to see him again?"

She opened her mouth, and then it shut again. Taking a deep breath, trying really hard not to lose her temper she finally answered him. "Harm, it was a set up. Harriet & Sturgis figured out the only way to get you to show emotion is to piss you off or make you jealous. Apparently everyone knew except for us." She looked up at him, noting the sudden change in his face. "If you'll excuse me please, I have work to do."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to see him again?"

She shrugged. "I'm a single woman. I can see any and everyone I want too."

"You gonna accept a ring from him too?"

Her face went white. He hadn't seen her that white or that hurt since the day where she overheard him tell Sturgis about the men in her life. "I'm sorry."

"Get out."

***

He walked out of her office, slamming the door. And he walked right into the Admiral. "Admiral." He said quietly. 

"In my office now."

Harm nodded and headed over to his office. He turned back and saw him in Mac's office. He saw Mac sigh and walk out of her office, their CO right behind her. Harm waited patiently till the other two made there way over and then followed him inside.

"Sit down. Now."

Both officers, not wanting to anger him anymore quickly took their seats. Mac glanced at Harm, and then back at AJ, her gaze finally resting on her folded hands.

"Mac," he began, "What is your job title?"

She swallowed, and looked at him. "Chief of Staff, sir."

"Harm, who are the Senior Attorneys in this office?"

Harm sighed. "The Colonel and myself, sir."

AJ moved from his perch on the desk and moved to sit down in his chair. "Ok. So we've established that Mac is my Chief of Staff, and the two of you are my Senior Attorneys. One of you could very well be the next JAG. And you're walking around here acting like children. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"I apologize for my behavior sir." Mac said softly.

"So do I sir."

AJ nodded. "Usually, that would be fine. But this is going to have to stop. I'm tired of this soap opera crap. You two are decorated officers and you're acting like high school kids. Playing he said, she said crap, drawing the whole office into your personal lives. This is exactly why we have fraternization rules."

"Sir, with all due respect," Mac started, "We aren't fraternizing."

AJ raised his eyebrows and sighed. "This cat and mouse game has been going on for six years. And I am so tired of it. So. You two are going to work through your problems. Commander, I'm taking your office today. You two are staying in here. And you are not leaving this office untill things are back the way they used to be, or untill you've killed each other. Right now I don't really give a damn which one it is." He gathered some files and walked out of the office. 

Mac and Harm looked at each other, the shock more then evident on their faces. 

"So." Harm said softly.

Mac got up, and sat down in the Admirals chair. "So." She repeated.

***

Everyone in the bullpen was in shock. The Admiral was working in Harm's office.

AJ was trying to do some work, but being out here was distracting. The final distraction came when someone knocked on the door. He looked up and saw the tall blonde enter. 'What was her name.' He thought silently. 'Cameron, Carrigan?' "Can I help you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought this was Commander Rabb's office."

'Caroline.' "Caroline, correct?"

"Yes sir. Do you know where I can find him?"

AJ tried to suppress his smile. "Yes. Him and Colonel MacKenzie are working together on some personal issues."

Caroline looked at him, "I thought they were just friends."

"That's what they're working on." He smiled. "May I leave him a message for you."

Caroline shook her head. "No. Thank you." She started to walk out, but turned, a somewhat charming smile on her face. "How about you, *AJ*. Wanna have lunch with me?"

He smiled. "Not really. But thank you."

Her eyes widened and she left the office.

"And that's why I'm the Admiral." 

***

****

One Hour later

"Are we going to talk or what." Harm asked. 

Mac looked up from her file. The Admiral had brought them their purses and briefcases. 'You two could be in here for a while. You can work and talk at the same time.' "What are we going to talk about Harm? I had no right to get jealous over Caroline, and you have no right to get jealous over Jake. We're both single, attractive people. We can see whom we want. And we don't have to clear it with each other."

"What about everything that's happened, Mac. Australia, your engagement party, what could've happened at my apartment if Renee's father hadn't died. What about our talk on the Guadalcanal. You asked if I would give Renee up for you. But you left before I could give you my answer. Maybe if you had waited around, had a little faith of me and listened to my answer, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

She stood up. "How dare you blame this on me. I asked you that question, and you replied with, 'what would happen if I did.' You answered my question with a question. We've been dancing around us for years, and I'm so tired of it. There is no 'us' Harm. There never was and it doesn't look like it ever will be."

"Do you want there to be?" He asked softly.

She looked at him. "Honestly, I don't know anymore."

***

Mac sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Harm, lets just agree to get along while we're at work. That way the Admiral will be satisfied and we can go home."

"I don't want to. Mac, I'm so tired of pretending everything's ok, and its not. We're not ok. And the Admiral had the right idea. We need to work through this."

"Harm, we're never going to be able to work through this. You can't give me what I need."

"What do you need?" He asked. 

She sighed. "I need what Mic was offering me. Love, a husband, a family. I'm not getting any younger. And I'm tired of waiting for you to realize- No. I'm just tired of waiting on you period. I've been waiting six years, Harm. You say you'd have given up Renee for me, you follow me to the Guadalcanal, and then you go out with someone else. I don't understand you."

"The date with Caroline was a set up." He said softly.

She stood up. "Excuse me?"

"It was a set up. I knew you'd get upset if you saw me with her. Right before the JAG-a-thon, you said we could talk. We kinda talked afterwards, but I don't want to start from the beginning. I want to pick up where we left off the night of your engagement party.'

Mac looked at him, eyes wide. "You really have lost your mind, Rabb."

"Why have I lost my mind?"

"It's been 10 months since that night. 10 months. And look at where we are now. Maybe it's just not meant to happen."

"It is. I know it is." He paused and stepped closer to her. "You know why I've gotten so upset over this whole situation? How could you have so little faith in me to think I would jump right on Caroline? Even if it hadn't been a set up, all it would have been was a dinner. Mac you have to have some idea of what you mean to me."

"Oh yeah. I can tell I mean SO much to you. That's why the night Renee's father died you picked her over me. If I mean SO much to you, why don't I ever come first in your life."

"Mac, that's selfish. Her father died. I couldn't just leave her." He tried to reason.

"Yes you could. Harm, she had a family, she had other friends, and hell she got engaged a few weeks after the funeral. She had other sources of comfort. What did I have? I had nothing. Chloe was furious at me for calling off the wedding, Mic was gone; you were the only person I could really turn to. And you weren't there. I've never needed anyone as much as I needed you that night. When my father died, I was alone. You were too busy getting your eyes fixed so you could leave JAG, and I had to deal with that alone. My fiancé left me, and you had said you would be there. You told me to 'come to you.' I did. Against my better judgment I did. And you turned me away for her. I am so damned tired of coming after everyone else when I need you just as bad as they do."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know I hurt you so bad."

"No. You don't. So don't expect this to be easy to fix. There is three years of built up anger and hurt here. And It's going to take more then an 'I'm sorry' and 'lets pick up where we left off' to fix it. It's going to take time and it's going to think the one thing you have the most trouble with. Communication."

****

6:00

The looked over at the door as they heard it open. They saw it was the Admiral and both stood at attention. "Sir."

"Have you two worked through your problems yet?"

Mac looked at Harm. "Not completely sir. But we did work through some of our issues." She paused for a moment and said, "May we go home, sir?"

He sighed. "Yes, you may. I'll see you both in the morning. And if I see anymore arguments about personal business in my office, you will spend tomorrow like this too."

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Dismissed." 

The both left the office, as quickly as possible.

"Mac," Harm said, "We really need to finish our talk."

She turned and smiled softly. "Harm, there's nothing left for us to say. Have a good night." She unlocked her car, got in and drove away, leaving Harm staring after her. 

"Goodnight." He whispered.

End 'Tuesday'

I'm holding Wednesday hostage. The ransom is FEEDBACK!


	3. Wednesday

****

Title: 24/7: Wednesday 

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part One

Wednesday

Harm walked into the office, and for the first time in three days, he had a smile on his face. Sturgis walked up to him and grinned widely himself. 

"I take it that smile is a result of not smelling like a girl this morning."

Harm rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I finally bought new shampoo. I need to talk to you by the way."

"No way." He said, backing up. "If this is about Mac, I don't want to hear it."

Harm grinned. "It's about her, but it's not what you're thinking." He opened his office and the two men stepped inside. "Yesterday, when the Admiral forced us to talk, I realized a couple of things. Going out with Caroline, yeah it made her jealous, but it also pissed her off. Which resulted in her going out with Jake, which made me mad. I'm sick of playing games with her, Sturgis. I'm sick of dancing around how we feel about one another. I want her and I want you to help me get her."

"Harm," Sturgis started in a warning tone, "This is not a good idea."

"I know she cares about me." Harm said softly. "I know she does."

Sturgis smiled softly. "She does." He confirmed.

He looked up, hope shining bright in his eyes. "Has she said something to you?"

"Trust me on this Harm. She cares. A lot. But I'm not going to help you. You put yourself in this mess. You pull yourself out." He patted his friend on the back and left the office. Harm sat down and a chair and sighed. How on earth was he going to win her back over?

***

Mac sighed as she walked into the office. She collapsed into her chair and massaged her temples with her fingers. All this crap with Harm had her so stressed out. She was leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter."

She opened her eyes and saw Harriet opening her door. "Ma'am, may I ask you something?"

Mac nodded. "Of course. Please, sit down. What's up, Harriet?"

"For Christmas, my mother gave me two gift certificates for 'Salon du Soleil', that really nice day spa across town. And I'm taking Friday off to go, and I'm wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"I'd love too." She flipped open her organizer and checked Friday's events. "It's fate, I'm completely free Friday. I'll talk to the Admiral after today's meeting, and then we'll finalize everything."

"Great!" Harriet all but squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

***

Harm ran his hands through his hair as he flipped through the phone book. He had to think of some way to apologize to Mac. Then he saw it. An ad for 'Build-A-Bear'. He smiled remembering how Josh Pendry called him all excited a few weeks ago. There was a girl in his history class who he wanted to go with him to the Valentines Day dance. So he had bought her a Build-A-Bear and the little voice box inside said, "Will you go to the dance with me?" It was very sweet. His godson was going to be very popular with the girls if he kept doing stuff like that. He stood up, grabbed his coat and all but ran out of the office. 

"Sir?" Tiner asked, more then a little confused.

Harm stopped and thought for a minute. "I have to go see someone about my case on Friday. If anyone needs me, have them call my cell." Tiner nodded and Harm stepped into the elevator. He got in his SUV and drove to the nearest mall. He thanked God as he pulled into a parking space near the entrance and he went inside. He checked the mall directory and quickly found the store. 

"Hi, I'm Anna, welcome to Build-A-Bear, how are you today?"

Harm forced a smile. "I'm good, thanks."

The sales girl persisted. "Are you getting a present for your little girl?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, the woman in my life is pretty pissed at me, so I want to do something different." He scanned the wall of animal skins. "Any suggestion on what to get a woman you've really upset?"

Anna smiled. "Let me show you what I would want." She picked up a large, fluffy polar bear. He's my favorite."

Harm picked up the stuffed display. "This is pretty cute."

She smiled. "Come on, let's go stuff it." She led him to the 'fluffer' and stuffed the bear with cotton. Once that was done she handed him a red satin heart. "Here. Kiss this and make a wish." She smiled as he frowned at her, but did as he was told. "Ok. Now, do you want the bear to say something?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I need someone else to do this for me. I'm going to be her 'secret admirer' and if she knows its me, she won't come Friday night."

"Charlie, get over here!" 

A young man walked over to them. He circled his arm around Anna's waist. "What's up?"

"This guy is giving this to someone as an anonymous present. She would recognize his voice, so you're going to do it."

He shrugged. "Ok."

Anna put the voice box in and hit record, and signaled for Charlie to start. He read from the card Harm had given him. "Hey beautiful. I love you Sarah. Will you go out with me Friday night? Reservations at La Tours for 7:00. Please come." And Anna cut the mike off. 

"Oh, that is so sweet. Charlie, you could take some pointers. Now go away." He smiled, kissed her on the cheek and walked away. "Ok. Now, you have to pick out an outfit for him or her to wear." She followed Harm over to the clothing section and…. Cammies! You're buying her a bear wearing cammies!"

Harm laughed. "She's a marine. She'll love this."

Anna smiled. "Oh, ok. I thought you had lost all that romance for a moment." She took the outfit out of the bag. "I'll dress him, you get on that computer and enter his information and everything."

Harm nodded and sat down at the table and tried to think of a name. He smiled and typed in "Marine" for the name. He typed in Sarah MacKenzie for the owner. He waited patiently by the printer as the birth certificate was printed out, and he walked back over to Anna. She held up the bear for Harm to inspect. 

"How does he look?"

He lit up. "Its adorable. She's going to love it." He picked up the bear and went to pay for it. Anna put the bear in the carrier box and handed it to Harm. 

"She's a very lucky woman."

He smiled again. "I hope she thinks so."

He walked out of the store and stopped by the florist. He bought a single pink rose and headed back out to his car, and to JAG. Once he was almost there, he called Sturgis. "Hey, it's Harm. I know you said you didn't want to help me win Mac, but I need your help. It's just delivering a present." Thanks. Meet me in the parking lot. I'm almost there."

***

Mac walked into her office and stopped in her tracks. There was a Build A Bear box on her desk, a pink rose stuck through the handles. She walked into the office and pulled out the rose. She inhaled its scent deeply and then opened the box. She laughed out loud once she pulled the bear out. She searched the box and found his 'birth certificate'. His name was 'Marine'. She searched for a card or something but found nothing. Then she saw a "press here" button on the bears paw. She timidly pressed his paw and waited for what the bear had to say. 

"Hey beautiful. I love you Sarah. Will you go out with me Friday night? Reservations at La Tours for 7:00. Please come." 

She didn't recognize the voice, and she played it again. 'Obviously it's someone who knows me. Oh, what the hell.' She opened her organizer and wrote in, 'La Tours, 7:00'.

***

****

7:00

Harm took a deep breath before he tentatively knocked on her door. After the second knock, she pulled open, and froze when she saw it was him. 

"What do you want, Harm?"

"I just… can I come in?"

She sighed and held the door open wider. He walked in and tried to hide his smile. She had the bear on her couch and the rose in a vase on the table. She sat down on the couch. "What do you want, Harm?"

"I just want to apologize for everything that I've said and done these past few days." He said softly. 

She shrugged. "Its ok. I've come to terms with the fact nothing is going to happen between us. I've dealt with it. Please don't make it any harder then it has to be."

He sat down beside her. "Mac, I don't want it to be hard. I want to be with you. Please. I have never begged for a woman in my life, but I'll beg if you need me to. Please, give me a chance."

She stood up and walked over to the window. "Harm, I need time. You wanted me to wait for you, and I didn't. It caused a lot of heartache. I'm asking you to wait for me. I hope you will, so we can avoid that heartache." Mac sighed and looked at him. "All this time, I wanted to hear the words. But I've realized that actions are so much more important. Show me you love me. And we'll see what happens."

Harm stood up. "Okay. That's fair enough. I'll give you whatever you need and prove to you however I can how much you mean to me, and how much I want you in my life." He opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mac."

End 'Wednesday'

You want Thursday, I want feedback. Lets trade J 


	4. Thursday

****

Title: 24/7: Monday 

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

AN2: Since Yahoo Groups is going to be down from Friday and Sunday, any more parts that I write will be available at www.fanfiction.net. You can leave all the feedback you're sure to send there! BTW, the feedback and constructive criticism has been great! You guys are SO awesome!

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part Four

Thursday

Mac pulled into JAG's parking lot and walked inside. The second she entered the building, Tiner all but pounced on her. 

"The Admiral needs you in his office, ma'am."

She sighed. 'This is not a good way to start the morning.' "Thank you, Tiner." She walked over to her office and deposited her things. Then, with another sigh, she walked over to the Admirals office and knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter."

She walked inside and stood at attention untill he waved her on. She looked at Harm, shocked that he was there before her, and slid into the seat next to him. "Is everything okay, sir?"

He took two files out of his desk and handed one to each of them. "The SecNav gave me a call this morning. Mac, I know you asked for tomorrow off, but he wants the two of you in Charleston tonight."

Harm groaned. 'There went his big night with Mac.' "What's this about, Admiral?"

AJ leaned back in his chair. "Ensign Maria Dakota and Lieutenant David Mariskoff are being charged with fraternization, and Ensign Dakota is being charges with dereliction of duty. Apparently the two have been participating in a personal relationship for a few months. Lt. Mariskoff was missing, and Ensign Dakota was ordered to stay put. She went in search of him anyways. The SecNav thought the two of you were getting to comfortable with the big cases, and he thought this specific, small case was perfect for you."

Mac blushed slightly. "How long do you think this will take sir?"

"No longer then Tuesday." He flipped open his book and smiled. "Things look like they will be calm on Wednesday. Speak with Harriet, and if it's ok with her, see if you can switch your spa day to Wednesday.

She nodded. "I'll think to Harriet. Thank you, sir."

"Admiral, will that be all?" Harm asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Tiner has your flight information. Dismissed."

Snapping to attention, "Aye-Aye sir." They said in unison. They left his office, picked up their plane tickets and hotel information from Tiner and retreated into their own offices. 

Harm grabbed his cover and briefcase and stopped by Mac's office. "I have to meet someone before we go, but do you want me to stop by your place and pick you up for the airport?"

"I'll get there on my own, but thank you." She said, not even glancing up from the file. 

He sighed softly. "Please, Mac. I'm trying. I really am."

She softened a bit. "Sure. Ok. That'd be great. I'm going to finish up some work here, so why don't you pick me up at my place at 12:00."

Harm grinned. "Great. I'll see you in a little while." He left and stopped by 'La Tours' on his way home.

"May I help you?" The Maitre'd asked.

"I'd like to speak with a manager please."

"One moment." Harm sat while he went to find a manager. A few minutes later a distinguished looking older gentleman with silver hair approached him. 

"May I help you?"

Harm stood. "My name is Harm Rabb, and I have a reservation for two tomorrow night at 7:00. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel that reservation. My dinner companion will more then likely stop by and leave a note for me saying that she won't be able to make it. Please just take the note. Don't tell her the reservations have already been cancelled.'

He smiled. "We'll take care of it, Mr. Rabb."

Harm shook the mans hand and left. Making one last stop at the mall, he bought several fat gardenia candles, a white tablecloth and a crystal vase. As he secured the packages in a duffle bag, padded with cotton, he made a mental note to buy flowers and ingredients for a dinner sometime tomorrow. He was going to win her over. Show her how much he loved her. The days of playing games and dancing around each other were gone. Harm shut the trunk and looked at his watch. "Damn it." He had taken longer then had planned and hurried to his apartment to pack, before heading to Mac's apartment.

***

'I'm so sorry to have to do this. A case came up that couldn't be helped. I hope you'll contact me and we can do this some other time. 

-Sarah'

She folded the note and walked up to the massive glass doors of 'La Tours'. She smiled at the Maitre'd. "I have reservations for tomorrow night. And I'm not going to be able to make it." She laughed. I'm afraid I don't know my dates name, but …"

The Maitre'd smiled. "The mystery date. I'll make sure he gets it, ma'am."

"Thank you." She left him the note and walked back out to her car. She hurried to her apartment to pack before it was time for Harm to pick her up.

***

Harm took a deep breath and knocked on her door. "Hey, you ready?" He asked with a smile when she opened it."

She returned the smile half-heartedly. "Yeah. Let me make sure everything is off and we can go." She walked through the apartment turning off lights, and making sure appliances were off. 

"Where's Jingo?"

She smiled. "He's staying with the people next door. You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." They headed out to his UV and he loaded her bags in, and they left for the airport.

Once they were strapped in, and on the way to the airport, Harm asked softly, "Why are you so down about this. I thought you loved Charleston?"

She sighed. "I do. I've always loved Charleston. But I had a lot of stuff to do this weekend. The spa with Harriet, dinner plans that night, and now I'm stuck investigating a fraternization case."

He smiled softly. It'll all work out. Besides, you're getting to spend the weekend with me." He grinned broadly. "What else could you ask for?"

"I don't know." She said softly.

***

After a somewhat silent flight, Harm and Mac checked into their hotel rooms. 

'I'm gonna take a nap, and shower, then we can go get something to eat."

Harm nodded. "Ok. Just come by room when you get done. I'm going to go run a few errands. I shouldn't be gone long."

Mac nodded and opened her door, and stepped in her room. She tossed her bag in the corner and collapsed on the bed. She reached over and set the alarm for one hour, and then leaned back against the pillows. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

***

Harm softly placed his bags in the closet and changed clothes. He grabbed the keys to the rental car and drove to the Target. He had forgotten to buy those little strings of twinkling white lights at the mall. Once he got there, he quickly found the lights. He bought two packs of them, paid for them and left. He got back to the room and watched TV till he finally heard Mac knock on his door.

Harm got up, smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt and opened the door. He smiled the second he saw her. She looked so beautiful, and rested. Her dark hair was simply brushed and pushed behind her ears. Her pale pink ¾ length sweater looked perfect on her. It was low cut and looked wonderful against her dark skin. Her jeans were snug and were topped off with a brown belt. "You look good." He said simply. 

She smiled, pleased. "I try. You ready to go get some dinner?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah. Let me get the keys." He walked over to his nightstand and picked up the keys. "Lets go, Marine."

They decided to have dinner at a local seafood place. "This is great." Mac said softly. The waitress came, quickly took their orders, and disappeared. She had a feeling this couple wanted to spend some time alone.

End 'Thursday'

As you've noticed, I'm releasing the hostages one by one. Friday will be released when I get feedback!


	5. Friday-A

****

Title: 24/7: Friday-A 1/2

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

AN2: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this! I've had a TON of stuff going on. And this has nothing to do with the sorry, but I had an interview for what would be the bomb internship. And I don't know how many of you are Christians, but those of you who are, if you guys could just pray for me that I get it. It would be the opportunity of a lifetime.

****

AN3: Oh yeah, one more thing. I know NOTHING about the military, so all of this is BS. Don't flame me for any inaccuracy. Relationships and romance are my specialty. Not military and law.

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part Five-A

Friday 1/2

Friday Morning

6:00am

Harm groaned as he slammed the snooze button on the alarm. He collapsed against the pillow for one more moment before he shot up. 'It's Friday.' He all but jumped out of bed and walked quickly over to his duffel bag. Rummaging around, he pulled out a pair of cotton jogging shorts, the t-shirt from the JAG-a-thon and some clean socks. He dressed quickly and brushed his teeth, before knocking on the door to Mac's adjoining room.

'Who on earth is pounding on that door at 6:00am.' She rolled out of bed. 'My nice warm bed.' She thought sourly and pulled it open. Her mouth dropped open. Harmon Rabb Jr., the same man who couldn't even get to work on time was standing in the doorway, dressed for jogging. "Harm, what are you doing here?"

He smiled that killer grin; the one she found almost impossible to resist, and said, "I woke up early, thought maybe you'd want to join me for a jog."

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. Which only made the smile more irresistible. "You are aware that its only 6:00."

Harm nodded. "Yes I am. Now get dressed and let's go. We have time for a good run before we have to go see our clients." He grinned. "Come on."

Mac sighed and smiled. "Give me a few minutes." She shut the door and began to go through her bag. She found some pink shorts and a white tank top. She brushed her teeth and pulled on some shoes and socks before reopening the door. "Ok Flyboy. Lets go." She shut the door behind her and they left.

Harm parked the rental car at the nearby trail and parked in a close spot. They got out of the car and stretched a few minutes before taking off. They settled into a light jog, not really saying much as they circled the track. Mac noticed Harm's breathing was becoming labored and slowed. "Harm are you ok?"

He stopped and nodded. "Yeah." He gasped. "I haven't worked out much since my crash. My lungs still hurt every once in a while." 

She gaped at him. "Harm, why didn't you tell me." Concern evident in her voice. "Why are you jogging if it hurts?"

He looked at her and softly said, "I wanted to spend time with you. The way we used to."

She sighed softly. "Oh Harm." Her hand moved to cup his cheek and his hand covered hers. He leaned in to kiss her when she jerked away. "Don't."

He jerked away. "I'm sorry." He sighed and moved his hand from hers. "Mac please, how can I prove to you that I love you." 

She dropped her hand from his face and smiled softly. "I have no idea." Mac sighed. "Harm, I don't know what its going to take to get things right between us. It will probably just take time."

Harm nodded softly. "We should go. I need to rest some then we need to meet our clients."

"Ok." She stood up and began to walk back to the car.

"Mac." He called softly.

She turned to face him. "I do love you."

She smiled softly and then continued the walk back to the car.

***

"Ensign," Mac groaned softly, "With all due respect, what the hell were you thinking?"

Maria Dakota shrugged and began to twirl a strand of hair around a manicured finger. "Ma'am, all I could think about was that David was in trouble. And I needed to help him. Following an order wasn't as important as saving my boyf- my partners life."

"Was it worth your career?"

"Ma'am, these fraternization regs are a crock." Maria stood up and walked over to the window. "I tried fighting how I felt about him, but you can't help who you fall in love with. The right person is the right person. God doesn't care about rules and the military when he makes us. He makes us to fit perfectly with someone else. God's law comes first. Admiral Jeffereys law comes second."

"Maria, I do understand. And that's why I'm going to do everything in my power to help you."

***

"Commander, I couldn't help falling in love with her. She was absolutely everything I've ever dreamed of." David smiled as he thought of the beautiful blonde who had captured his heart. A long curtain of wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. Tiny; barely 5'3". When he held her, his chin rested on her head. "I love her, sir. It's more then physical. We have this bond that transcends everything I've ever known. She knew I was in danger, and she knew exactly where to find me. That's more then luck. That's fate." David laughed softly. "I'm sure you think I'm insane. Believing in stuff like fate and destiny and soul mates."

Harm smiled. "On the contrary. This summer, I was in a plane crash. The tomcat I was flying crashed in the middle of the Atlantic. My partner, Lt. Colonel MacKenzie knew exactly where to find me. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

David looked at his lawyer; hope shining in his large brown eyes. "So you'll be able to help us, sir?"

"I'm going to do everything I can." Harm promised.

***

"They're so sweet." Mac said once she and Harm were together. "Maria loves him so much."

He nodded. "I know. And David loves her just as much. I don't think I've ever seen anyone light up the way he did when he was talking about her."

"It's funny." She said softly. "They're half our age, and yet they're so much more together then we are. And I'm not just talking about in the relationship way."

Harm smiled. "Yeah, I know. Talking to David just made me feel like an idiot."

Mac nodded. "I know." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "This should be a pretty easy case. Maria will probably get court martialed, but she doesn't really care. All she wants is to be with David. She's already got a civilian job lined up."

He glanced at her, his eyes wide. "She's giving up that easy? We're a great team, Mac. We could find some way to keep her in."

She shook her head. "She doesn't want to stay in. She doesn't want to be penalized in the future for loving someone. And when they decide to get married and have kids, one of them will have to leave anyways. Maria just thinks it will be easier to do it now."

Harm nodded. "Yeah, that's true." he stood up. "I'm gonna go call the Admiral and check in with him. Let him know that this is a very easy case and thank him for the vacation."

Mac smiled. "All right." She stood too. "I'm going to go back to the room."

"Wait a few minutes. Then we can drive there."

She shook her head. "Its not far. And I want to walk. Clear my head you know. I'll see you in a little while. Maybe we can go out to dinner."

It took all he had not to let her know what he was planning. "Ok. I'll be back at the hotel in a bit. I'm going to take a nap when, but when I wake up, I'll come get you and we can go eat."

She nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit."

***

An hour later

Harm parked the car and unlocked the door to his room. He picked up the phone and dialed Mac's number. She answered after two rings. "Hey." he said softly.

"How did the talk with the Admiral go?" She asked.

"Decent. Just wanted to let you know I was back. I'm bout to take a nap, but I will call you when I wake up."

Mac smiled. "Actually I'm gonna rest for a while too. But I'll see you later, ok."

"It's a date. Sleep well, Sarah." He gently hung the phone up before she could respond. Harm stood up and changed out of his uniform. Hanging lights and setting up a romantic atmosphere would not be easy in his uniform. Harm tore open a package of lights and began to string them around the drab motel room. When those were stretched to their limit, he opened another package. After a while, he had them perfect. They formed a perfect, straight border around the room. "Next, candles." He said to himself. He opened the bag full of the new; gardenia scented candles and began to distribute them around the room. Then, he pulled out the tablecloth and spread it over the drab little table. It was amazing at what a few elegant touches could do to this room. "Flowers," He muttered. He pulled out the crystal vase and set it in the middle of the table, then sitting two tall gardenia candles on either side of it. The roses he bought would look beautiful in it. Taking a cup, he filled the vase with water and then decoratively placed the roses in. He took a few steps back and admired the room. 'Pretty good, if I may say so myself.' He thought. It would look even better when the lights were off and the room was lit by the stands of lights and the candles. And image of Mac in his arms, surrounded by tiny, glowing lights and the sensual scent of gardenias filled his head. Walking back to his bag, he took out some newspaper wrapped packages. His grandmother's china. She had given it to him ages ago, when he was having an important dinner party. Tiny pink flowers edges and gold lines edged the delicate white china. He sat the table like his mother always had taught him. He set out the silverware and the crystal champagne flutes. 'The drinks.' He thought quickly. Harm turned the little fridge as cold as it would go, and put up the juice he had bought. Finally, he sat down on the bed and sighed softly. He hoped Mac would like all of this. He thought she'd get a kick out of what he had planned on serving for dinner. Harm lay back on the bed and then adjusted so he could set the alarm clock. He set it to wake him up at 6:00. 'Wake up at 6:00, shower, dress, and be ready to win Mac by 7:00.' 

***

Harm's Room

6:45

He buttoned the last button of his dress whites and looked in the mirror. He sighed and went into the main part of the room. The lights were dimmed. The strands of lights were on, making the room sparkle. The candles were lit, and the CD player was cued up, ready to go at the right moment. Harm took a deep breath and picked up the phone, dialing Mac's number. 

"its about time, *Stickboy*, I'm staving."

He smiled. His Marine was always hungry. "We'll I'm ready. So get dressed and get over here."

"Get dressed?" She asked, confused. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace nice. Get that marine six and gear and meet me here when you get done. I'll see you in a few minutes."

The line went dead. 'He can be so aggravating.' She thought to herself. "Something nice." She muttered. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere ni-" She lifted a dress out of her bag. She dropped it like she had been burnt. "How in the hell did this get in here." It was the green dress she had wore that night on the ferry in Australia. The night Harm had shattered her heart and her dreams. Sighing, she picked the dress back up and held it against her. It was a beautiful dress. And it looked great on her. She groaned, quickly stripped and slid into it. It fit perfectly. She pulled on a pair of heeled sandals, touched up her make up and sighed again. She grabbed her purse and knocked on Harm's door.

He took a deep breath. "This is it." he muttered to himself. "I'm going to get this right tonight."

End Part 5-A

He he he. It was getting REALLY long so I decided to split part 5 up. If y'all are good and give me feedback part 5-B could be out in a few hours J 


	6. Friday-B

****

Title: 24/7: Friday-B 2/2

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part Five-B

Friday 2/2

He opened the door. She gasped. Eyes locked and no words were spoken. They simply stared. 

"You're beautiful." He finally managed to whisper.

She took in her surroundings. Soft music piped through the speakers of the stereo, candles and Christmas lights gave off a romantic glow and there was Harm. His whites immaculate, his smile enough to make even the strongest woman weak in the knees. "Harm what's going on?" She finally managed to get out.

"Come in, please." He requested. He moved from the doorway so she could walk in. "I um… I have something for you." She watched, curiosity bubbling in her, as Harm unzipped his duffle bag. He pulled out a stuffed animal. When he handed it to her, she gasped again. 

"It was you."

Harm nodded, suddenly self-conscious. "The other toy was a Marine. This bear is NAVY. Things are only as they should be when they are together."

Mac held the toy at arms length, studying it. It was absolutely adorable. Curly brown fur, and a little white sailor suit. His nametag read 'NAVY'. "Harm…"

"You look beautiful." He said softly.

She looked down at her dress. "Any idea how this got in my bag?" She smiled slightly. "I haven't worn it since that night."

He took her hand and led her to the bed. "I put it in there. Remember how I had to use the bathroom before we left your apartment? I wasn't in the bathroom. I was getting this dress." Seeing that she looked more confused then ever, he clarified. "Mac, ever since that night, I've had this image of you in my head. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen, wearing a dress that only makes you even more gorgeous, looking heartbroken. I want to replace that image. From now on, when I picture you in that dress, I don't want to see tears in your eyes. I want to see you happy. Because you'll know how much I love you." She started to say something and he gently covered her lips with his fingers. "Sarah, you asked me to show you how much I love you. That's what I want to do. Will you let me?"

Not being able to say anything, she nodded. He took her hand and led her over to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and when she sat, he slid her closer to the table. He flashed her that famous grin and said, "I know for your mystery date you were expecting La Tours, but, as usual nothing goes the way we planned."

"Everything looks beautiful, Harm."

"I tried." He said, "But I was talking about the dinner." As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Harm smiled and got up to get it. Mac laughed out loud when she saw a pizza box. 

"Your right." She said, still laughing. "Its not 'La Tours' but as long as there is some meat on that pizza, its all good."

Harm's grin only got larger as he opened the box, revealing a large pepperoni pizza. "I'm willing to eat pepperoni, Mac. That in itself should show you how much I love you."

She laughed. "Eat a couple of pieces and we'll see."

***

Harm ate three pieces. And of course complained about it afterwards. "I can feel my arteries clogging." He said good-naturedly. Mac smiled softly and Harm sighed. "We do need to talk, Mac."

Her defenses up, she stood and walked over to the window. "We've already talked. We spent all day Tuesday alternating between talking and fighting. There's really nothing else to say."

"There is so much left to say." He said simply. He got up and walked over to her. Putting his hand on her arm, he turned her gently to face him. "I've always made simple things complicated. And you've always made complicated things simple. I'm tired of dancing around one another, I'm tired of talking in riddles, and I'm tired of not being with you Mac. I want you. I love you. I have for so long, I just never knew how to say it."

"What changed that now you're able to say it?"  
Harm took a deep breath. Everything with him and Mac rested on his ability to express what he was feeling. "I don't want to lose you Mac. That night on the ferry, if I had known you would have been wearing Mic's ring before we left, I would like to think things would have been different that night. Because the next year was hell for me. Seeing you with him, watching you plan your wedding, everything except your engagement party was torture for me. Mac you were the one that has put off us talking. And that first night we met Caroline; I saw how you acted to her. And when Sturgis told me she was interested, I thought, 'what the hell. Maybe it will make Mac mad enough to want to talk.' I had no clue you would get so mad that your drink would end up on me."

She smiled at the memory. "Harm, you of all people should know that making me jealous doesn't help matters. I retreat back into my little corner. You're the one that jealousy works on, and I'm guessing Harriet and Sturgis know that. And that's why they had me go out with Jake."

"I realize that now." He said with a sad smile. "But seeing you with Jake, it was like something in me just snapped. I realized that if I didn't get through the program, one of these days I was going to end up going through another hellish year like 2000. I want to be with you, Sarah. I want to kiss you goodnight and bring you breakfast in bed. I want to watch you walk towards me in a long white dress, and I want to put my ring on your finger. I want to watch our children grow up with you. I want to be with you forever."

Mac mouth was slightly open. She had never thought Harm would make a declaration like that. "Harm…"

He once again placed two fingers over her lips. "Mac, don't say anything. Ok. Let me finish. I love you so much, Sarah. Let me make you happy. Give me a chance. Give us a chance. Mac, we deserve happiness. We've been through so much. I think it's finally our turn."

"I love you too." She whispered softly. She was in awe of the look in his eyes. The pure love that glimmered through the veil of unshed tears. With one swift move he pulled her into his arms and crushed her to his chest. "I love you so much." She repeated; her voice muffled by his shirt. He pulled back and looked at her. He cupped her cheek and leaned in, touching his lips gently to hers. 

A moan escaped from her, as he deepened the kiss. He held her closer to him and lifted her up. Breaking apart for a second, he lifted her completely in his arms. She linked her arms back around his neck and kissed him again. They collapsed on the bed, their mouths never parting. Using all of the willpower he had, he pulled away from her and gazed at her lovingly. "I don't want to rush you." He whispered.

Mac smiled, his sweetness melting her heart. "You're not. I've wanted you since the day I met you." She leaned up, giving him a brief kiss. "Make love to me, Harm."

He grinned. "Whatever you say, Ma'am.

End 'Friday'

Feedback makes me happy J Just letting you know. ;)


	7. Saturday

****

Title: 24/7: Saturday

****

Author: Tsarina Smith (Her_highness81@yahoo.com, PrincessTsarina@carolina.rr.com)

****

Disclaimer: puh-leeze

****

Summary: A week in the lives of our favorite should-be couple.

****

Spoilers: Boomerang II, A little of the one where Mac spills the beans to Sturgis, but nothing major. 

****

AN: I got this idea from one of my favorite authors: H. Lee's Fan fiction. She did a "week in the life" series that I LOVED and have read over and over and over. Bree also did a really, really good one, that I just read. Don't worry; my story isn't going to be anything like theirs. It'll be fluffy, with no plot really. Just relationships. What I do best!

****

I'm a feedback ho. I'll take it anyplace, anywhere, anytime J 

****

Part Six

Saturday

Sunlight streamed through the poorly covered windows. Candles sat, burnt out, on the tables, and two bodies lay twined together in the queen-sized bed. 

Harm moaned and held Mac closer to him. 'If I open my eyes and I'm clutching a pillow, I'm going to scream.' With great caution, he opened his eyes, and released a contented sigh. His beautiful partner was curled against him. One hand covered his heart; the other was bent beneath her. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Mmm." She murmured. "I was afraid I was going to wake up and see this was all a dream. 

"I was scared of that too." She shifted and tried to pull herself up. His arms only tightened around her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I just want to look at you."

"You can do that from this position." He argued playfully.

"I could." She agreed. "But I want to look at you. Not your chest." Mac smiled and kissed his chest softly. "Not that it isn't a very nice chest." Running her fingers from his abs up to the base of the throat, "Firm, masculine. But you have an even nicer face." Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Good Morning." Harm said gently. He stroked her arm and leaned in to kiss her again. 

She smiled. "Good morning to you, too. How'd you sleep?" 

"Better then I ever have in my entire life." He softly kissed her again. "You don't regret anything that happened last night, do you?" 

She shook her head. "No way." Curling herself into his embrace, she said, "Last night was everything I've ever wanted and even better then I dreamed it would be." 

His smile got bigger, and he sat up, pulling her up with him. "Are you telling me you've fantasized what us making love would be like?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I have. I've dreamt of it every night since the Rose Garden." 

He slowly began kissing her neck. In between kisses he whispered, "So it was better then you thought it would be?" 

Trying to not let him know how much he was affecting her, she tried to nod. "Yeah." She closed her eyes briefly. "But it's too early in the morning to have to think about anything. Why don't you show me how good it was." Capturing her mouth in a greedy kiss, he pushed her back down to the bed, erasing any thoughts from either of their minds. 

*** 

Mac walked into the room she was meeting with her client in, and waved her at ease. "I just got done meeting with the prosecutor." 

"Ma'am, I don't want this to go to trial." Maria said softly. 

"What's wrong, Ensign?" Mac asked. 

"I just don't want this to go to trial. David and I want to accept the prosecutors offer." 

"This is about his career, isn't it?" 

Maria nodded. "Yeah. My career in the NAVY is over." She said softly. "He technically didn't do that much wrong. And Lt. Commander Murphy said that any deal he offers is the best we could hope for." 

Mac opened a file. "Dishonorable discharge for you, a letter in his file and 2 months docked pay." She sighed and glanced up at Maria. "It is a pretty good offer. I agree. I think you should take it." She pulled a pen out of her purse and slid the agreement over to her. "Sign and I'll give this to Lt. Commander Murphy." She watched as Maria signed, and then added her own signature. "Harm and David are probably discussing this themselves. I'm going to go make sure they are aware that we've accepted it." 

Maria nodded. "I'll be here, Ma'am." 

Mac smiled. "You're not in the military anymore. Call me Mac. I'll be back in a few minutes." She knocked on the door softly and opened it. "Hey." 

Harm lit up. "Hey. What's up?" 

"Just making sure that you guys are aware that Maria wanted to take the prosecutors deal." Both men nodded. 

"Yes Ma'am." David said. "We decided last night that as long as there was no jail time, we would take any deal offered. Maria is okay, isn't she?" 

Mac nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant, she's fine." 

"I guess I should feel bad; you know, that her career in the NAVY is over. But I can't help being so happy. Now we don't have to hide anymore." He missed the meaningful glance Harm and Mac gave one another. "I'm just glad this is over." 

Mac smiled. "Well, all of us have signed this," she said, picking up Harm and David's copy of the prosecutors offer, "so, I'm going to take these to Murphy and this will be done with." 

David stood up. "Thank you for all your help, Ma'am, Sir." 

"We didn't do that much, but you're welcome, Lieutenant." Harm said.

Mac picked up the signed piece of paper and stapled it to the one she held. "I'm going to take these to Murphy. Harm, I'll talk to you later, David, good luck. I hope everything works out with you and Maria." 

"Thank you Ma'am." 

*** 

Mac knocked on the door of the Lt. Commander. 

"Enter." She opened the door, and he stood. "What can I do for you, Ma'am?" He hated this. He was the highest-ranking officer on this base. Except for the Admiral of course. And he hated having someone new come in, a woman no less, and have to salute her. 

"Our clients have accepted you offer." She lay the papers on his clean desk. Ha- Commander Rabb and myself will be leaving tomorrow morning." 

"Go-" He saw her raise her eyebrows. "Its good y'all can be getting back to your own lives now." Mac forced a smile. "Thank you Ma'am. Will there be anything else?" "No, Commander. That will be all." She turned and walked out of his office. 'Bastard.' She thought. 'He'd be perfect for Singer.' She went back to the room Harm and David were in and found Maria with them. "It's all done." She smiled at Harm, and at the younger officers. "I want to go do a little sightseeing before dinner. Care to join me, Harm?" 

He grinned. "Love to, Ma'am." 

David looked at them and stepped forward. "Ma'am, Sir, would you two have dinner with us tonight? Kind of as a thank you." 

Mac looked at Harm, and he nodded. "We'd love to, David. You have our cell numbers, right?" At his nod, she smiled. "Great. Well, call us, we can meet later tonight." "Great!" Maria exclaimed. "We'll see you guys later. Come on, David." She grabbed his hand and literally pulled him out of the office. 

"Looks like they want to have a private celebration." Harm said. "Maybe we can skip the sightseeing and have a private celebration of our own." 

She backed out of his attempt at a kiss and shook her head. "No way, Flyboy. Charleston, South Carolina is one of the most romantic places in the world. We are going sightseeing." She smiled and stepped closer to him. "We have the rest of our lives to 'celebrate'." 

Harm pulled her to him for a quick kiss. "Count on it, Marine." 

*** 

"This is so beautiful." Mac said as the boarded the elegant yacht. 

"It is." He agreed. They had changed out of their uniforms, and into civvies, so nothing stopped him from pulling her close for a lingering kiss. 

"Mmm. I could get used to that." She breathed, once they parted. "It's going to be so hard keeping my hands off of you in the office." 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "But think of how much fun we'll have when we get home at night." 

Smiling at the thought Mac quickly kissed him. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Nope. I don't think you have." He placed tiny kisses on her neck. "I think you better tell me before I do something drastic."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh really. What do you define as drastic?"

He leaned over and picked her up. He carried her like he was carrying her over the threshold to the edge of the boat. "Tell me you love me or you're going over board."

"You wouldn't."

He held her closer to the edge. "Okay! Okay!" She squealed. He pulled her back over, still in his arms, but no longer hovering over the water. "I love you, Harmon Rabb Jr." He lowered his face down to hers and gave her a soft kiss. 

"I love you too." He put her cheek and stroked her soft cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

She blushed prettily. "You're not to bad yourself." The boat jerked and took off. She fell into his arms and looked up at him. "This cruise is going to be pretty good after all." She pulled his face down and they shared a lingering kiss.

***

"Aren't they just the sweetest thing?" An older woman gushed.

Her friend smiled. "Well if I had a man that looked like that I'd be doing the same thing."

"Honeymooners?"

"Nah." She laughed. "I doubt honeymooners would have left their room to take a very public cruise. Maybe they just got together."

"Probably." 

***

They ended the kiss and Mac began to blush. "Harm, people are looking at us."

He grinned, and flashed that killer smile at everyone in his line of sight. "Let 'em stare." 

She pushed him away. "Stop it. What if someone recognizes us and tells the Admiral."

"He'll probably be grateful. At least then we wont have cat fights in the middle of the bullpen anymore."

Mac rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I'm sure we'll still fight every once in a while."

"Promise?" he said with a smile.

She playfully smacked him and led him over to a table.

***

Mac stepped out of the shower and into her robe. Harm was sitting on the bed in his boxers, idly flipping through reruns, news shows and talk shows. .

"Harm!" She exclaimed, "Why aren't you dressed?"

He grinned. "Why would I want to get dressed?" He stood. "Especially when a beautiful woman is just out of the shower." Harm wrapped his arms around her and began placing feather light kisses down her throat.

Mac allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy this for a moment, and then pushed him back. "Is that all this is to you? Sex?"

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me? Mac, you know I love you for more then just sex. Even though it is phenomenal."

"Prove it?"

He nodded. "How can I prove it?"

She bit her lip. "Hands off for the rest of the day. Untill we get back to this room tonight, no touching, no kissing."

Harm silently groaned. "Ok. Fine. I'll prove to you that this is more then just sex." He sighed gently. "May I have one last kiss, first?"

She couldn't help but smile. "ONE last kiss."

He pulled her close and gently kissed her. "Mmm." He touched her lips one lat time. "I love you, Sarah MacKenzie."

Mac smiled. "I love you too. Now get dressed." He rolled his eyes and began to rummage through his bag for some pants. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, before walking through the open door that led to her room. About 15 minutes later she reappeared in his doorway. "So. What do you think?"

He looked up and he went speechless. "Oh. Uh. Um… wow."

She grinned. "You sound like Bud."

"No offense to Harriet, but she could never look like that."

Mac couldn't help but smile wider. She ran her hands over her svelte form, smoothing an imaginary line from the baby blue dress. "I'm glad you approve, Flyboy." She stepped towards him, and reached out to touch him, but remembered their deal and stopped. "You're gorgeous."

He smiled. "We better go before the urge to kiss you becomes to strong to resist."

***

Maria and David were already seated and waiting at the restaurant. David noticed the two older officers come in and stood. Maria followed his glance and stood as well. "Mac, Harm, good we're so glad you could join us tonight."

Harm smiled. "Glad we could come. And very glad that everything worked out as well as it could for you."

"It worked out for the best." Maria said. "Now we can concentrate on our future. We don't have to worry about not being able to hold hands in public." She smiled brightly. "I don't have to salute him anymore."

Mac laughed and Harm grimaced. "I know what that's like." He said. He reached over to touch Mac, before remembering that he couldn't. "Mac outranked me for a few months. I couldn't imagine being in a relationship with someone and having to salute them."

The waitress made her way to the table and smiled even larger when she noticed the tall, dark, and gorgeous (was an understatement) man sitting there. She approached the table and coyly put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm Brooke, and I'll be your server. What can I get y'all to drink?" 

Mac glared at her, a fact that Brooke; the overly affectionate southern belle server took no mind to. She made her drink order through clenched teeth, and watched, fuming as Harm smiled, laughed and chatted with her before ordering an iced tea. Once she was gone, Mac stood. "I'm guessing you're not too bothered by the fact that I'm not touching you for a few hours. You have to flirt with the first BLONDE you see right in front of me." She stormed off, leaving Harm staring at her in surprise. He wasted almost no time in getting up and going after her.

"Excuse me, what the hell is your problem." He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I know I'm breaking the not touching rule, but I don't really care. You had no right blowing up at me like that when I didn't do anything."

"Harm is this going to work?" She looked at him, all of a sudden calm. Hurt seeped through her voice. Hurt and disappointment. He hated knowing that he made her feel like this.

He relaxed his grip on her and gently ran his hands over the soft, exposed skin. "It can work if make it work. It can work if we want it to." He leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "I know I'm breaking all the rules, but who cares. Mac, I love you."

She sighed softly. "Harm… I know it will hurt when I tell you this, but I don't trust you. Not fully."

He nodded. "You don't think I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and led her over to a bench. "Mac, if you trusted me, you wouldn't have asked me if I was only in this for the sex. Don't get me wrong, it is phenomenal, but there is no way I would use you like that."

"Harm," she started, "you know my history-"

"I know you've always been with men who didn't treat you the way you deserve. You've been lied to and hurt. And I can tell you till I'm blue in the face that I'll never hurt you. You won't believe me."

Almost afraid of the answer, she asked, "So is that it then? Is that it for us?"

"No." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Mac, we're never going to end. Look at what all we've been through. We've been here through bad relationships, obsessions, heartache, and joy. And we're still here. Even when times were the worst, and we were barely speaking, we stuck through it and it became you and me again. Sarah, that was the way it was meant to be. You and me. You don't trust me yet, but you will. I know that you will." He sighed. "Mac, you'll have to give me the benefit of the doubt though. Just because I have a conversation with someone else does not mean I'm going to cheat on you, or fall out of love with you. Number one, neither of those will EVER happen. And number two, I've never been able to cheat on a woman." He looked at his hands. "That's another reason I had to be with Renee that night. If I had been with you, like I wanted, we may have done something that would eventually been regretted."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled her against him and stroked her hair. "Don't ever be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. You don't trust me. Fine. You will. I'll see to it. But I love you. And I'm not going to leave because everything isn't perfect."

"I do love you." She said.

"Good to know. It helps things a little." He kissed her softly. "Lets get out of here. Go back to the hotel. We don't have to make love or anything if you don't want to. I just want to be with you."

She smiled. Her first real smile since they had gotten here. "Go get the car, I'll go give our apologies to David and Maria." He kissed her one last time and went for the car. She made their apologies to the other couple and met him at the car. They rode in silence, their hands twined together. Once in her room, she changed in to a tank top and a pair of shorts. He held up the covers and welcomed him in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her shoulder. 

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm." 

End 'Saturday'

One part left! Just remember: feedback makes me a happy. A happy writer is a… a writer who posts the end part quickly!


	8. Sunday-The End

The End.

I know I said there would be a Sunday, but I can't think of anything else to happen to them. So I'm ending it so I can still be satisfied with the way it turned out. That being said, YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO AWESOME! The feedback was great! Love ya! And I'm gonna start working on something else tomorrow! 

Rina 


End file.
